


Have You Seen My Girlfriend??

by LightUpHeelies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, barold is no dummy, during the IPRE mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpHeelies/pseuds/LightUpHeelies
Summary: Taako and Lup switch places, meaning Taako has to hang out with Barry for the whole day. This leaves Barold with many weird suspicions...





	1. Chapter 1

"Lulu, your clothes are disgusting."  
The twins stared at each other in the mirror in Lup's sleeping quarters. Taako with a look of disgust, and Lup with a look of absolute glee.  
"Holy shit, we look so much like each other," Lup said giddily, clapping her hands.  
"It's almost like we're twins!" Taako replied snarkily.

The reason they had to switch was due to a big, very elaborate plan Lup came up with to get the light of creation from the rulers of this plane. Taako didn't exactly understand the exact details about the plan, but he did understand that it was important to his sister to get this right.  
"You didn't even do the braids right."  
Lup moved to Taako, yanking his twin tails as she rewove the hair into two separate braids.  
"There, much better."  
"Did you do that just to yank my hair?"  
"Gotta keep you on your toes somehow, Koko." She says, throwing a playful wink at him. He returns it with an eye-roll.  
"So, why can't Barold know about our plan? He is your boyfriend, after all."  
Lup took a breath before turning to straighten out her scarf.  
"He just can't."  
She looked upset. He didn't want to push it. 

"Does this mean I have to hang out with Barry all day?" Taako asked, sounding less than amused.  
"Absolutely. Don't get any ideas, though."  
"Wouldn't _dream _of it."__

__And like that, it was go-time.  
"I've gotta go Taako. Take care of Barold for me, he needs the help."  
They exited the Starblaster together, Lup going to the left, Taako going to the right. 

__It shouldn't be too difficult to pull this off, right? He just had to keep his head down and keep speaking to a minimum.  
"Hey, Lup!" A familiar voice called from behind him.  
Shit.  
Taako turned around and gave him a kind wave. Barry walked close to him.  
"What's up?" Taako asked, pitching his voice a bit higher.  
"I was just coming to find you. While studying the flora of the place, I found a species of talking fungus! I thought you'd want to study them with me."  
Yawn. Taako couldn't think of anything more boring to do, but he knew his sister would jump at the chance to learn more about the world around them.  
"Absolutely." He said, giving Barry the most convincing Lup smirk he could.  
Barry hesitated, then took his hand.  
"Let's go! They're off this way." 

__As Barry led them through the forest, he tried to intertwine their fingers but Taako wouldn't let him. The sweaty palms were bad enough, the last thing he wanted was to feel his sweaty fingers even closer than he already did.  
"Are you feeling okay, dear?" Barry asked, concern in his eyes.  
It took everything in him not to physically gag when he heard the pet name. He did appreciate how much he cared about his sister though.  
"Yeah, just feeling a bit under the weather, but nothing too serious."  
"Do you want to go back? I could make you a cup of tea, or ask Taako to fix you up some soup if that would make you feel better."  
"What about the fungus?"  
"They will be there tomorrow. We can wait."  
Taako could genuinely see that Barry really loved Lup. He smiled, knowing that his sister was in good hands.  
"Sounds good, babe."  
Barry moved in for a kiss but his lips were met with Taako's hand. Barry pulled back and make a confused face at him.  
"I'll get you sick, dummy."  
"We're all going to get it at some point, we live with each other."  
"Why not delay the inevitable?" He replied, giving him a smooch on the cheek instead. Yuck. But Barry seemed pleased now. 

__Once they got back to the Starblaster, Taako sat down on the couch and Barry put a blanket around his shoulders.  
"Tea?" Barry asked, already heading to the kitchen.  
"Please." Taako said, taking his twin braids out and snuggling under the warm blanket. 

__Barry came back, two cups in hand. He seemed surprised but gave Taako the tea anyway. "You took your hair down." He said, surprise in his voice, "I thought you hated when you let your hair down. You said it made you look too much like Taako."  
Lup thought that? Why didn't she ever tell him that?  
"I dunno. It's just uncomfortable lying down with them in." He said, not able to look Barry in the eyes. Why didn't his sister tell him that she didn't like taking her braids out? He thought they told each other everything... 

__

__Barry's eyes narrowed at him, and it made Taako squirm. He felt as if he was being scrutinized for everything he's ever done. Once he was finished looking over him, Barry took a sip of his tea.  
"What was that all about?" Taako laughed nervously.  
Barry set the teacup down before resting his hands on his belly.  
"You're not my girlfriend."  
Shit. He knew. Of course he knew, he was the smartest guy on the entire crew.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean," Barry said, getting up and taking the blanket from Taako gently, "That you're not my girlfriend."  
Taako's mind was racing as he watched Barry fold the blanket back up. He didn't know what to do, so he said the first thing that came to mind.  
"What are you talking about? Do you not know your own girlfriend? Thanks, bear. I love you too." He laughed, hoping that the pet name was right. Barry didn't seem to be convinced.  
"Oh yeah? Then why don't you kiss me, if you're my girlfriend."  
Taako's stomach dropped as he saw the smirk on Barry's face.  
"I'd... get you sick. I told you this before." He was hesitating. He could hear it in his voice, and so could Barry.  
"I don't mind."  
He tossed the idea of actually kissing the nerd around in his mind, but decided to just give up.  
"Okay, you caught me," Taako said, lowering his voice to its normal pitch, "Me and Lup switched places for the day."  


__Barry picked up his tea again before sitting on the couch next to Taako.  
"That was good, you had me going for a second." He laughed, taking a sip of the tea.  
Taako took a sip of his own tea. It was white tea, his favorite. Barry _knew._  
"How could you tell?"  
"I just know the love of my life well."  
Blech. They were stupidly in love. It was sweet to see how much Barry cared, though.  


__"So how come you two switched today?"  
Lup asked him not to tell Barry, so he didn't.  
"I thought it would be fun."  
"You know, you and your sister make the same face when you two are lying."  
Taako huffed, tying his hair back into a ponytail.  
"She said something about the light of creation, and went into this whole spiel that I stopped paying attention to halfway through. You two really are meant to be together, I swear to Pan."  
Barry blushed, but continued to think.  
"But why would she need to switch clothes with you?"  
Taako finished his tea and set it down to face Barry.  
"Look, I know you're worried about my sister. I can see the little gears in your head turning as you put out every theory possible about why she does the things that she does. But the truth is I know my sister. She's smart, cunning, and charismatic, and I'm sure you know that. I know what she's doing will be okay, with reason or not. Put a little faith in Lulu for me, okay Barold?" Taako took his cup and got up. Barry was silent, but didn't seem as worried as before.  


__"I know whatever Lup is doing, she'll be fine."  
He nodded in agreement, and Taako scooped up his dirty dishes with his own to go put them in the sink.  
"Don't go looking for her." Taako said, heading towards the kitchen, "She wouldn't like that. If you need anything, I'll be taking a nap."  
"Okay." Barry said, getting off the couch, "I'm going to go study more flora."  
Taako gave him a knowing smile, and got one back as well.  
"Oh, one last thing?" Taako said before turning into his quarters.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for the tea."  



	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup’s plan for getting the light goes wrong... leaving her feeling something that she hasn’t felt in a long time.

Lup was good about finding the light of creation.  
Or at least coming up with a plan to obtain it.  
While talking to the rulers of the plane they arrived on, she couldn’t help but notice the prince paying extra attention to her brother than to the rest of them. Her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled her aside after their meeting about the light to ask her about him.  
“I’m sorry about how awkward this is, but I just can’t keep my eyes off of Taako.”  
“That’s gross, dude.”  
“I know.” The prince said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face, “But I just can’t get him out of my head. I’ve never seen someone as interesting and charming as him before.”   
Lup nodded.   
“So you want me to get you a date with him?” She asked tentatively.  
“That’s exactly it!”  
Lup knew that Taako would never go for it. He was just ranting to her about how he was done with romance for a bit, that he wanted to practice self care and have his own time to himself.  
“What can you get me in return?” She asked, an idea already forming in her head.  
“Anything. I’ll get you whatever you need.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.”  
“The light of creation.”  
The prince furrowed his eyebrows, thinking a bit. He was obviously torn, but in the end agreed.   
“Perfect. Tomorrow at 10, I’ll tell him to meet you here. Don’t be late, or I’ll tell my brother to never see you again.”  
The prince nodded excitedly, and she shook his hand before leaving to seal the deal. On the walk home, she attempted to think of a plan to get the light while still protecting her brother. She could just ask, but she was highly doubtful that her brother would just agree to a forced date.   
The only thing she could think of was to pretend to be Taako. They were twins after all, so it should work, right?  
Once she got back to the starblaster, she presented the idea to Taako.   
“So, you need to borrow my clothes?” Taako asked, “Did you finally develop a good taste for fashion?”   
Lup rolled her eyes. “No, I just need to get the light of creation. Also, could you wear my clothes and pretend to be me?”   
Taako’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought.   
“Pleaaase?” Lup begged, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.   
“Fine.”  
Man, it was great having a twin.  
The next day, she joined Taako in his sleeping chamber to find some clothes.  
“Oh, this is perfect.” She said once she saw her reflection in the mirror. She twirled, Taako’s long sleeves trailing behind her.  
“Your shirt is on backwards.”   
She felt bad for deceiving so many people, but the light of creation was so important, she couldn’t just pass up an opportunity like this. 

“So I’ll have to hang out with Barold all day?”   
“Mhm.” She hummed, fixing her shirt in the mirror. The thought of her brother attempting to deceive her boyfriend into thinking that he was her made Lup want to laugh.   
“Grossarooni.”   
“If I hear that you attempt to make any kind of move on my man, you’re dead.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”   
She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time to go.   
“C’mere.” She said, pulling Taako into a quick hug, “You’re the best brother I’ve ever had.”  
“And your only.”   
She smiled, walking to the door of the ship.  
“I’ll be back soon. Be good.”   
Taako gave her a wave, and she was off. 

Once Lup got to the castle, she changed her mannerisms. Moved with more grace, talked like she had just smoked a pound of weed, and held herself as if she didn’t have a care in the world.   
“Are you Taako?” A servant in a suit asked. She nodded, and was quickly whisked away to a conference room. The prince was already sitting at the end of the table in the center, and quickly stood up to shake her hand.   
“Taako!” He said, giving her a cheesy grin.   
“Prince Mavis.” Lup said, pitching her voice to be deeper than usual. She felt uncomfortable, but she pushed the feeling away.   
“Please, call me Arthur.”   
“Okay Arthur,” She said, sitting in one of the chairs, “What kind of meeting is this?”  
“Oh, your sister didn’t tell you?”   
“Tell me what?” She decided it was best to play dumb.  
Arthur smiled, and walked over to take Lup’s hand. “We’re going to have a day together.”   
“Like... coffee? Are we gonna have a sit down chat or something?”   
“Not coffee, does brunch sound okay?”  
“Y’know, brunch does sounds pretty good.”   
“Excellent. I already have a carriage waiting for us outside.” 

Once they were in the carriage, Lup sat politely as the prince made small talk.   
“So, where are you all from?”  
“A different plane of existence.”   
Arthur chuckled politely. “Of course. We haven’t had visitors in a long time. It’s exciting to have new people in town.”   
“Uh huh,” Lup dismissed, looking out the window, “Where are we going, anyway?”  
“It’s on the down low, if you’re afraid of people recognizing me. Their omelettes are to DIE for, believe me.”   
Lup let him ramble on, slightly nodding at points. She felt like shit. A feeling in her gut was forming in a way that she hasn’t felt in a long time.   
“We’re here.” Arthur said. Lup looked outside, and she saw a small, hole in the wall type establishment. She knew that she was going to get something good, maybe that would take her focus off of her anxiety. 

Arthur clambered out of the carriage to help Lup down.   
“Let me help, my fair gentleman.”  
And with that, a bolt of panic washed over Lup. What was she doing?! Did she really think she could pull this off? She could feel her breath quickening, and she took deep breaths as they walked into the restaurant. Arthur looked at her with a worried expression, but she just waved him off.  
“S’nothing.” She said, voice cracking a bit. She hoped that it was taken as a nervous voice crack, not a “I’m about to cry” voice crack. There was NO way she was going to let this worm of a prince see her cry. 

The prince already had reservations for them, of course. She sat in the waiting area fidgeting with the hem of Taako’s shirt when Arthur walked up to her.   
“May I take your coat, darling?”  
Something in her burned with rage. That was Barry’s name for her, and it was sickening hearing it come from another guy. This brunch date was NOT going to end well, Lup could already feel it.  
“Course.” She said, gritting her teeth and slipping off her red jacket. She watched him disappear, and her forced smile faltered into a scowl. She thought this would be easy, she didn’t expect to get riled up whenever he called her by the wrong pronouns. She should’ve been over that by now, she’s passing for gods sake. She saw him turn the corner, and forced the smile back on her face.   
“Prince Mavis?” The waiter called. Arthur gave a thumbs up, and took Lup’s hand. Instinctively, she yanked it out of his grasp. But when the prince gave her a weird look, she reluctantly put her hand back.  
“Sorry, I’m a bit jumpy. Warn me next time.” She chuckled. Arthur just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before loosening his grip on her hand. Damn it, strike one.  
Once they got to the table and was handed a menu, Lup was getting antsy. She didn’t think that their date was going to take this long. Thankfully, she now had the menu in front of her so she didn’t have to keep staring at the prince’s face.   
“What’s good here?” She asked, scanning the various options. Omelets, burgers, pancakes. Everything sounded so good.   
“Well, I love their spinach and swiss omelet. But a guy like you might like the pancakes.”  
A GUY like you. That phrase echoed in her mind as she felt her body start to tingle. She gripped the edge of the table as her face flushed red with anger. She didn’t feel as hungry as before.   
“Everything okay?”  
Lup was moments away from cussing Arthur out and blowing up the restaurant. She would’ve too, if she didn’t remember that the light was so close. She just had to endure a bit more of it.   
She took a sip of her water instead of screaming in his face, and the prince gave her another confused look.  
“You don’t want to be here, huh.”   
Strike two.  
“No, this place is lovely!” She meant to say sincerely, but it definitely came off like sarcasm.  
“You don’t want to be with me. I bet you don’t even like boys. Sorry, I don’t know what could’ve made me think that this was a good idea.” He sat back, stirring his drink with the straw.   
Shit. Shit, she can’t lose this.  
“No, I’m just weary. My party has been traveling for years with barely any stopping. I haven’t had any time to even think about love, much less go on dates.”  
She placed her hand on Arthur’s, and gave him a smile. He flushed.  
“I really appreciate the day out. Thank you.” 

Thankfully, he didn’t question her anymore which gave her the chance to calm down a bit. Their food came, and he was right. The omelettes WERE delicious.   
The prince could really talk. He was always babbling on about something in between his bites of food. She just smiled and nodded in response to everything he said. 

Once they were done, the prince put a pile of gold coins on the table and went to go grab Lup’s jacket.   
“Could I hold your hand on the way out?” He asked quietly. That was sweet of him to remember.   
She nodded, not wanting to disappoint Arthur. She caught sight of her reflection in the windows, and panic bubbled up in her chest again. She hated having her hair down, and now with Taako’s clothes on, she really looked like her brother.   
Damn it. She recalled every instance when they were growing up from adults telling her that she’d never be a girl. She would always be a boy, and there was no way to change that. Now here she was, looking like a boy again. They were right and she hated it.

“Ow, Taako,” Arthur said, tapping on her arm, “you’re squeezing my hand really tight.”  
Lup loosened her grip and quickly swiped at the angry tears that pricked her eyes.  
“Sorry. Shit, I just got panicky for a second. I’m okay now.” She pulled at her shirt, unable to see her chest under all of the layers that she had on.   
“Let’s get back to the castle, and I’ll give you what you came here for.”   
“That would be great.” 

They were back in the carriage again, this time it was Lup on edge and Arthur not paying attention.   
She couldn’t actually be feeling this way again after all these years, could she? The familiar panic and pain were coming back to haunt her. Years upon years of adults telling her that she could never be who she really was. Taako was so accepting, and it helped her feel better, but apparently it wasn’t enough. 

She hated when her hair was down.

“Do you mind if I do up my hair?” Lup asked, a slight quiver in her voice. The prince just shook his head. She went to work, urgently weaving her hair into twin braids like her life depended on it. 

“You don’t like me, do you?”

She looked up to see a tear trickle down the prince’s face.   
“My parents hate me. They banished me from seeing anyone once they learned that I didn’t want to marry a princess. They think I’m going to ruin their reputation.”   
Lup felt oddly comforted with the thought that someone else was going through problems like she did.   
“You’re the first boy I’ve ever loved, and even YOU don’t like me.”   
His words stung like bees, but she still felt sympathetic for him. While she was still transitioning, Taako was the only one who used her name and pronouns she wanted. There was no one else she could trust, and she still looked like a boy.   
Lup was genuinely grateful for Taako. While she was growing her hair out, adults would be so rude to her. They said a boy shouldn’t have long hair, it was indecent. To combat this, Taako grew out his hair with her. He would always call her his sister, no matter what, and helped her find clothes that made her pass better.   
She still remembers the day she came out to him. They were eating food that they stole, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. There was no fuss, he just said “Sounds good, sister.” And kept eating his beans.   
Now she had to be that person for Arthur. No one had ever accepted him for who he is, so she has to.  
“Arthur, I’m sorry that you have such a bad household. I truthfully am. I think you’re a great guy, and I’ve had a lot of fun today.”  
“Yeah, but you don’t like me, do you?” He said quietly, covering his eyes.  
She hesitated. She didn’t want to say it outright, she didn’t want to see him cry.  
“That’s what I thought.” His meek voice quivered through a broken sob.   
She felt so bad. Thankfully, she could see the castle around the corner and she didn’t have to stay in the cart with Arthur for much longer. 

“Taako, what’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just like girls like a normal boy?”   
She put her hand on his shoulder.   
“Arthur, there’s nothing wrong with you. You were born like that, and there’s no changing it. You like boys, and you’ll always like boys. Your parents will come around to it eventually, I promise. Even if it takes years. You’re still their son, and they will always love you.”   
Arthur took a shaky breath as he started to calm down.  
“Thank you.”

The carriage came to a stop in the courtyard, and Arthur stepped out the of the carriage. Lup followed close behind, ready to get the light and leave. She couldn’t wait to take off Taako’s clothes finally. 

“In here.” Arthur said, holding open a door to what looked like an empty closet.   
“The light of creation.” He said, lighting a candle. 

There it was. Even though it sat in a chest, she could see the brilliant, sparkling light shining through the cracks. She had waited so long for this.   
The prince reached in his shirt and pulled out a key that he was wearing around his neck. He unlocked the box, taking out the light and gently placing it into her hands. She could feel the desire pounding in her chest.   
She placed the light into her pocket as Arthur went to lock up the chest again.  
“Okay, you have to promise to pocket this and go. My parents can’t know that it’s gone.”  
“Won’t it be obvious when there’s no more light shining through the chest?”  
Arthur’s slight smile dropped.  
“Shit. You’re right.”  
Lup knew that Taako had to have something in one of his pockets. He had so many layers for stuff, he had to have swiped something before this.   
“Oh! What about this?”  
Lup pulled out his chamber keys. On the key ring, there was one small flashlight. She flicked it on, and Arthur’s eyes widened.  
“Whoa. What is that?” He said, reaching out to touch it.  
“A flashlight, dear. Let me put it in the box.”  
She carefully put the decoy light into the chest, and closed the lid. Good as new! Hopefully, the flashlight will last until the end of the cycle. 

“I had a really good day.” Arthur said, seeing her to the door. “You’re a great friend, Taako.”   
She smiled slightly, before leaning down and giving him a hug.   
“You are too, Arthur.” 

And with that, she shut the castle doors and ran back to the starship. 

She threw open the door as she ripped off the scarves and hat that she so desperately wanted off.   
“I’m home!”  
She saw Barry on the couch, reading a book.

“Hello babe.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.   
“Why hello there, Lup. Or should I say, Taako?” Barry chuckled, closing his book to turn around and kiss her.   
“I fuckin’ missed your adorable squishy face so much.” She said after they broke the kiss. 

She discarded her boots and 3 extra layers of clothing before sitting on the couch.   
“Gods, I missed having feeling in my arms again.”   
Barry rested his head on her shoulder, and she planted a kiss on his forehead. His face flushed and she intertwined their fingers.  
“So, what were you up to with Taako today?” She asked.  
As Barry told the story he became so lively, gesturing wildly with his unoccupied hand. She could never fall in love with a man like Arthur, Barry is everything she’d ever wanted.   
“So you’re telling me my brother couldn’t think of anything other than “Oh I’m sick! We can’t go study plants?” I thought I taught him how to lie better than that!”   
Barry laughed, squeezing her hand.   
“I have to admit, you two had me going for a little bit. Taako’s a better actor than I give him credit for.” 

“Damn right I am.” A familiar voice called from behind them.  
Lup turned around and gave Taako a warm smile as he rolled his eyes.  
“Gross, get a room you two.”   
He joined them both on the couch as Barry blushed bright red.   
“Okay, I know it was uncool of me to want switch places and not tell you guys why, but I promise it was for a good reason.”   
Lup reached into her pocket, and pulled out the light of creation.   
“It was for this.” 

Taako’s and Barry’s faces lit up when they saw it.   
“No way! Lup, that’s great!” Barry said, kissing her again.   
Taako shot her a thumbs up.  
“How’d you do it?” Barry asked after they pulled away.  
Lup remembered the terrible day she had, having to present like a boy and be okay with it. She didn’t want to worry her two favorite people though, so she just slapped on a smirk.   
“Oh, y’know, I just knew the right people and everything fell into place.”   
She couldn’t look them in the eyes. She felt like she had betrayed them both.

Taako’s eyebrows furrowed and Lup silently begged him not to say anything. He didn’t, instead he whispered something to Barry and left without a word.   
“Is there something wrong?” Barry asked, looking at her confused.  
“There’s...” Shit, Taako knew.   
“You can tell me anything.” He said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.   
“Yeah, okay.” She said quietly, taking a breath.  
“I may have pretended to be Taako so I could go on a date with the prince we met yesterday so I could get the light.”   
“You... what?” Barry said, letting go of her hand. “You went on a date... with him?!”  
“No, you don’t understand.” She said, pocketing the light again, “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. I wanted to ensure our safety.   
“But you went on a DATE with him.” Barry said.  
“I did. I’m sorry, it wasn’t anything romantic. It was more like a day out. We didn’t do anything, I promise.”  
“Lup, I trust you. I knew that you were going to be okay, but I don’t know if I’m okay with what you did.”  
She felt so bad. She had left with no warning, and went behind his back and went on a “date” while she had a boyfriend.  
“I’m really sorry, I should’ve told you where I was going. You deserve the right to know. I promise I won’t do it again.”   
Barry still didn’t seem convinced.  
“You’re the only man I want. I know you’re upset, and for a good reason too. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. Please forgive me.”  
Barry took a big breath in.  
“You didn’t kiss him, did you?”  
Lup physically recoiled, disgust showing on her face.  
“No! Oh gross, no. I wouldn’t even let him hug me.”  
He sighed, intertwining their fingers again.  
“Good. Don’t pull anything like that again.”   
She relaxed again, this time resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I had a really shitty day too.” She said, “I thought I could handle looking like a boy again, but...”  
She trailed off, words getting caught in her throat as she started to tear up.  
“Aw, darling.” Barry said quietly, wiping her tears away with his free hand, “It kills me to see you like this. Do you wanna talk about what happened?”   
Lup shook her head. She didn’t want to relive what happened that day. 

By then, it was already sundown and the rest of the crew were returning from whatever they were doing, filing into the Starblaster. Magnus gave them a wave before heading into the kitchen.  
“Do you wanna move to my room?” Barry asked quietly.  
“Yes please.”   
He helped her up, unlocking his room and letting her in. 

The last time she was in there, it was a mess. Water bottles, pop cans, clothes and books everywhere. Not to mention an unmade bed and necromancy shit all over it. She remembered kicking his shit off the bed and him getting super mad.   
This was a nice improvement, though. The bed was still unmade with stuff all over it, but at least now she could see the floor and his desk. Mostly.

“Hey! You made an effort!” She commented, going to pick up his stuff off the bed. “Is it okay if I move these?”   
“Mhm. But just the stuff on that side let me move the stuff on the other side.”   
They worked together silently to place all his stuff on the floor. The bed was finally clean, and she flopped down on it. Barry followed, sprawling out beside her. 

“Still feel like shit.”  
“Can I do something to help?”  
She thought for a second, before flipping on her stomach and staring at him.  
“Call me your girlfriend?”   
He blushed, smiling at her.

“Lup, you, darling, are my capital G Girlfriend.”   
She smiled back, making him blush more. He had a tendency to do that and it made her feel happy.  
“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I wouldn’t trade you for any other girl in the whole planar system.”   
“Babe...” She grinned ear to ear now, making her cheeks hurt.  
“I’m being serious. You make my heart pound and my knees go weak when you do cute stuff like smile like that.”   
“Aw, you think I’m cute?”   
“Oh I do. I very much do.” 

Barry reached up to grab her head and pull her into a kiss. She complied, kissing him softly.   
“I think you’re cute too.” She said once they pulled away.   
“C’mere cutie.” He said, opening his arms. She laid down compliantly. He wrapped his arms around her, and draped his legs on top of hers like a big Barry-Blanket.   
She felt safe.

“Lup can I be honest?”   
“Hmm?” She hummed, closing her eyes.   
“I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
